libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Astral Seed
'Discipline: '''Metacreativity; '''Level: '''Shaper 8 '''Display: '''Material; see text '''Manifesting Time: '''10 minutes '''Range: '''0 ft. '''Effect: '''One storage crystal '''Duration: '''Instantaneous '''Saving Throw: '''None; '''Power Resistance: '''No '''Power Points: '''15 This power weaves strands of astral ectoplasm into a crystal containing the seed of your living mind (hardness 1 and 1 hit point). You can have only one ''astral seed ''in existence at any one time. Until such time as you perish, the ''astral seed ''(also called the storage crystal) is utterly inert. If you are slain at some later date, your soul transfers into the storage crystal, which begins to dimly glow. Upon transference, your physical remains (should they still exist) become inert matter and cannot thereafter be restored to life. The transfer from the slain body to the ''astral seed ''works over any distance, physical or extradimensional. Once your body’s physical demise activates the storage crystal, you have the abilities of a psicrystal of the appropriate level, full hit points, plus all the powers you knew, the maximum power points you possessed when ''astral seed ''was manifested, and the current number of power points you had prior to the transfer into the crystal. Should this be higher than the maximum power points when the power was manifested, you have the lower of the two amounts. You also have a negative level that cannot be healed and that does not convert to real level loss in your current crystalline form. You have all the abilities you had in your original form, including the ability to manifest powers, so long as your storage crystal form has the physical ability to perform those actions. For example, you could not manifest ''Karak’s bite of the wolf ''because your new form does not have a mouth. Nor could you wield a weapon, as your storage crystal does not have the arms to wield one. You have thirty days to grow an organic body, after which time your sentience fades and your soul passes on if it hasn’t entered a new body. To grow a body, you (in the storage crystal) must spend ten days in uninterrupted solitude. The body’s constituent parts are pulled as ectoplasm from the Astral Plane, then slowly molded and transformed into a living, breathing body that is an exact duplicate of your body at the time you manifested ''astral seed ''(the crystal itself breaks down and becomes a part of the new organic body). When the tenth day ends, you completely and totally inhabit the new body. You possess all the abilities you possessed when ''astral seed was manifested, but you have none of your equipment. You still suffer a negative level that does not fade unless removed by means such as restoration. If the body is struck for any amount of damage during the ten-day period when it is growing, it is destroyed and your soul passes on. Conceivably, you could manifest ''true mind switch ''to utilize a temporary body, but only an evil creature would smash his own temporarily empty storage crystal to permanently usurp a subject’s organic body (unless the subject is itself irredeemably evil). Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics